Love,Pain, Die: Try Again
by WifiMusicBooks x
Summary: Evangeline Mellark died in the 69th Hunger Games. 7 years later, Katniss and Peeta are engaged, Annie is left with her son. But one thing is the same: Katniss still hates Gale. Could Beetee's latest invention change that? Semi-AU. Post Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **HELLO GUYS! I AM BACK! Okay, Lilynevermore. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! :)**

 **This may be pretty un-scientific but WHO CARES! I don't anyway. Enough rubbish, I'm gonna get on with it! Also the wierd text is toddler talk!**

 **DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

 **I OWN LOVE PAIN DIE AND MY OCS!**

"Mommy," Daniel said. "Do I have a Daddy?"

Annie went visibly pale. "Y-yes. You did. He died before you were born. Before I knew I'd be having you, even."

Katniss walked in, solemn and picking at her nails. It was Prim's birthday 2 days ago and she'd been like that all week.

"Katniss, why you s-ad-d?" Daniel asked innocently.

"I... I... Annie, shall I just get the damn book?"

Annie nodded. "You might as well. Next he's gonna ask Haymith what's wrong with him and I'm pretty scared he'll throw a liquor bottle at him!"

The former Girl On Fire came back holding a brown leather book with a golden bird on the cover.

"This," she said. "Is our memory book. It has your daddy, your first cousins once removed, your grandparents, your aunty and other important people that have died in it.

Daniel, stunned, just starred blankly at the mockingjay on the cover.

"Is Daddy in there?"

Annie nodded as Katniss flicked through the pages, landing on Finnick's.

His picture was sketched by Peeta and the page was full of memories of the Capitol "Heartthrob".

The young women also showed the infant his father's family that he'd never meet. They came to Coral's page.

"This was Daddy's cousin." Annie explained. "She died at the same time as Peeta's sister.

Daniel nodded. "But why is she drawn two times?"

Annie laughed. "Because she had a twin sister. Her name was Madeline."

Peeta suddenly came through the door. "Guys, you should really see this!"

Annie picked Daniel up and she and Katniss followed Peeta into Beetee's lab.

"I think I may have solved a huge problem." Beetee said, pointing to a machine.

It was silver with a screen and two buttons; one red, one green.

"What's this a-" Gale said. Enobaria had gone to get him so he too could see Beetee's creation. His voice failed him as soon as he saw Katniss.

"What is HE doing here?" she shouted through gritted teeth. It had been over a year and Katniss still hadn't forgiven Gale for killing her sister.

"He's here to see Beetee's... what ever the hell that is." Johanna said.

"Katniss," Gale said. "I can't put into words how sorry I am. I didn't know that Prim had gone to the frontlines or even where they were going to be used. Can I do anything to make it up to you even a tiny bit?"

"Bring Prim back." she said softly.

"That's what I might be able to do." Beetee cut in. "Do you have a hair brush of hers or a DNA sample?"

"I-I have a brush and multiple hair bands."

"Great. Can you get those? Peeta, go and get some hospital staff."

The Star-Crossed lovers both obeyed Beetee's requests and left the room.

"Why do we need hospital staff and hair bands?" Gale asked.

"Because if I have DNA samples I can bring her back but only in her state that she died in. She'll have all of her memories and organs, too."

Katniss returned with the hair items and Peeta with the doctors.

"Will it even work?" Enobaria asked.

"I don't know. but there's no harm in trying." Beetee opened the side drawer/capsule and put in Prim's hair bands. The screen read:

Name: Primrose Daisy Everdeen

Age of death: 13

Current age: 14

Cause of death: Burned to death and blown up by bombs.

DNA INSERTED

READY

"Well," said Katniss. "We've got nothing to lose, so what the heck?"

Beetee closed the capsule and pushed it in before pressing the green button.

"Here we go. Katniss, I can't 100% guarantee it'll work but it has a 50:50 chance."

Katniss nodded as Beetee moved so she could press the button.

"Here goes nothing."

 **So, guys. How was it? You'll find out if it worked in the next chapter!**

 **Also (you don't have to pay attention to this if you don't want to) my Instagram is Eah_hg_geek and I have all the images from my fanfics if you want to see them.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **HELLO, I HAVE RETURNED AFTER A WEEK AND A DAY! This was meant to be up yesterday, but I was at a friend's house. And for some stupid reason, my tablet won't let me put the cover image up ( I write on my computer and manage things on my tablet). And, I have an Instagram so the cover image will only be on there until my tablet is kind again! :) My Instagram is eah_hg_geek !**

 **Let's get on with it as I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

Katniss closed her eyes. Even though she wated to see her sister more than anything; she couldn't watch over the fear of it not working. Suddenly, raspy breaths and a cry of agony filled the room. The oldest Everdeen daughter cautiously opened her eyes...

In front of her lay her badly burned sister.

"Prim!" she cried out.

Primrose Everdeen groaned and opened her eyes. She instantly smiled when she saw her sister. The hospital staff promptly put her on life support and rushed her to the ward.

"That's amazing!" Peeta exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"Well," Beetee began. "I invented the tech for the Games and the mutt machine against my will, but I could remember how I created that so I pretty much re-made it but added the addition of DNA."

"W-w-wow," Gale stuttered.

"G-Gale," Katniss spitefully mocked. "I-it's science!"

"KATNISS!" Petta exclaimed as Katniss left to check on her sister.

"Can we try someone else?" he said.

Beetee noded. "I thought we could try Eve or another member of your family."

Peeta smiled. "Yeah. I've got an old hairbrush."

As Peeta past the hospital to get the hairbrush, he heard choking. Peeta looked through the window to see Prim coughing up blood and Katniss rubbing her back. He wished his Matthew was that nice. In reality, he'd just sit there and laugh at him.

When Peeta came back with the brush, he handed it to Beetee.

"Now," he said. "Who's going to press the button?"

Gale and Peeta looked at each other.

"You," Gale muttered. "She's your sister."

"No," Peeta objected. "You were her crush."

"Get a grip, guys!" Johanna said. "I'll do it. I knew her too, y'know!"

Without warning, Johanna swiftly pressed the button.

A body started to reconstruct on the bed before them. A body with auburn and plum hair and a gash across her cheek.

"Okay, Johanna, we need doctors ASAP." Beetee commanded.

As Johanna ran off to the infirmary, Peeta and Gale stood there in shock as their girlfriend/sister came back to life infront of them.

Eve began to cough harshly and blood started to seep out from her wounds, given to her by the District 2 girl seven years ago. Her eyes widened.

"G-G... Gale? P-Peeta?" she stutterd.

Hospital staff and Johanna flooded into the room. By this time, the side of Eve's arena top had turned crimson. She too was swiftly put onto life support before coughing and being taken into the hospital. Peeta and Gale cautiously followed her to her bed and stayed with her until she was taken into surgery to sew up her wounds. They stayed on her bed until she was taken back.

"E-E..." Peeta stuttered before tears streamed down his face.

"Looks like you've got a lot of catching up to do with these two." said Dr Aurelius.

"Not really," Eve glared at Gale. "But he's got some explaining to do."

 **Welp. Here you go. It's been such a long time since Eve has spoken, I'd forgotten how to write her! Anyway, updates for this will be up EVERY SATURDAY IF I CAN.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 **(sorry for the short chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **HEY! I was meant to have typed this up earlier, but... er... yeah. So how are you? School finished yesterday for me so I'm really happy! Also, me (being the maniac that I am) have planned the final sequel in this series (there's 3 incl. this one and LPD) but not this one's chapters fully. I apologise in advance for fronted adveribals, brackets and colons ect. as at school we've had to change our handwriting and put everything into every piece of writing we do. ON WITH THY CHAPTER!**

 **DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

 **Eve's POV**

"W-what do you mean I've got explaining to do?" Gale asked.

"Don't play dumb. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Just because I've been dead for seven years doesn't mean I've missed everything. **You love Katniss, don't you?"**

 **"I d-don't. Look, E-"**

 **"You do. You kissed her."**

"You love _her_. Not me."

"I don't."

"STOP IT!" I sobbed."Gale, just leave me alone!"

"Fine." Gale said. "If you don't believe me, I can't exactly change your mind."

He then stormed out and slammed the door, followed by Peeta as he probably didn't know what to do.

"We heard the door slam. What happened?" Alia and Mae said... Wait, Alia and Mae?

They looked remarkably similar to their past selves. Alia with ruby hair and hazel eyes and now an eyepatch; Mae with her shoulder length midnight hair and green eyes and now a blood-stained bandage covered her waist.

"N-nothing much. G-Gale denied ever loving Katniss so..." I muttered.

"Katniss as in The Girl On Fire?" Alia asked.

"As in your brother's fiancee?" Mae added.

I noded. We then heard the door open. In came one of the last people on earth I wanted to see.

"Gale has always been really moody. And I should know." they said.

"What do you want, Rory?"

"I just want to say that Gale is stupid and um... is currently even moodier. Thanks, Eve. I'll wind him up and he'll bite my freakin' head off!"

I smiled sarcastically. "You're welcome."

Rory noded. "I was also sent by Beetee to tell you that Owen and Matthew are alive again and Owen wants to see you. He's behin-"

"Eve!"

"-d me."

Owen ran over and hugged me harder than I remembered he could. Right. Because when I saw him last, he was eleven. Now he's nineteen.

"So what happened to you?" I asked.

"Well..." he started. "After Katniss blew up the Quarter Quell arena, Snow decided to firebomb District 12."

"Right."

"So what've you been up to?" he asked.

I gave him the look that you give to your brother when he's being an idiot.

"Y'know. Just a standard seven years of BEING DEAD YOU WIERDO!" I replied.

He went red. "I knew that."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"He meant he was seeing if you'd done anything but it was a freakin stupid idea, though." an eerily familiar voice said.

Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!

"Umm... who are you?" Owen asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he answered. "I am... _was_ your sister's district partner."

"Yeah. District partner who everyone thought would win but then died in the freakin bloodbath."

"It's not my fault I'm crap at trying to survive!"

"Kinda is!"

"Shush up, Evangeline!"

" _Shut_ up, Zachary!"

"Wow." Alia said. "They act like they've been dating for years."

Zach and I glared at her.

"WHAT?!" someone shouted from outside the room. Was that Gale?!

I went and opened the door. Sure enough, he fell in as soon as I opened it.

"Where you spying on me?!" I shouted.

He looked at me. "Maybe..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"It sure as hell feels like you don't trust me!" I shouted.

"Well, you trust Zach more than me, so why don't you date him?!"

"Maybe I will!" I yelled before pulling Zach into a kiss.

He ran his fingers through my hair and slipped his tongue into my mouth, which I gladly let him do. I enjoyed this way more than I should have, considering Gale and I are still toget-

Screw it.

At least I know Zach won't stab me in the back.

 **WHAT. THE. FRICKIN. HELL. DID. I. JUST. DO?!**

 **Before anyone shouts at me, this was not my original plan. It just flowed. I'll probably get another chapter up on Monday cus I'm off school for a week. See you then.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 **(I'M SO SORRY PPL WHO SHIPPED EVE X GALE!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **SUP! I'm sorry, this was meant to be up earlier today and there's no cover image because my tablet flipping hates me right now. I was talking to my friend on Snapchat and we couldn't call eachother, but when it finally worked, she couldn't hear me! So, how are you? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING ZAGELINE REAL! I don't know what happened to me! I'll just get on with it...**

 **I DON'T OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!**

 **Zach's POV**

I just... I'm literally speechless right now. Evangeline Mellark, the girl I've been crushing on for eight years, finally likes me! That was the happiest moment of my life so far.

"Zach," Beetee called. "Can you grab Eve and meet me in my lab in twenty? Thanks."

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and got ready before going to get my g- crap.

My Hunger Games "battle scar" had started bleeding again. Great. That's exactly what I need right now. Wincing, I redressed my wound and went to get Eve...

... who was already in the lab. Wow.

I silently approached her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She giggled in suprise and kissed me on the nose.

"Jeez, get a room, you two!" Peeta exclaimed.

"You can talk!" Eve shot back before sticking her tongue out at her brother, who soon after retalliated. I rolled my eyes at the siblings before scanning who was in the room: Katniss, Peeta (obviously), Johanna, Annie, Daniel, Prim, Rory and of course, Beetee.

Today," Beetee said. "By request, we will revive every other Hunger Games or Rebellion victim, starting with Finnick." he inserted the DNA that Annie gave him and the hospital staff stood, ready to rush the victor of the 64th Hunger Games to the ER for decapitation. Once Finnick was taken to the ER, Beetee asked Prim for the list of people that hade to be revived.

Who were:

Coral Maddie

Madge Lillea

Glimmer Mr Everdeen

Marvel Mr Hawthorne

Clove Mr Cartwright

Cato Mrs Cartwright

Foxface Mrs Undersee

Rue Mayor Undersee

Thresh Mr Mellark

Chaff James

Seeder Marvin

Cashmere Alyssa

Gloss Ceasar

Brutus Leah

Wiress

Mags

Tristan

Blight

Cecelia

Woof

Maysilee

Ava

Cedric

Cinna

Portia

And more.

Gale then slumped in. Helooked at Eve and then at his own feet.

"What's up with him?" Katniss asked. "And when did you and Zach- oh."

"Yeah," Eve noded. "He denied ever loving you, and I'm not an idiot so..."

"I DID NOT DENY IT AS IT WAS NEVER TRUE!" Gale yelled. "I NEVER LOVED HER!"

"You fricking kissed her! You loved her for years so get over yourself and move on. Niether Katniss or I love you so get lost!"

Gale stormed out and slammed the door.

"And there, Johanna, is the reason this guy can't get a girl!" Katniss said. "You may think he's hot, but in reality, he's a pain in the ass who doesn't give a crap if hundreds of people die!"

"You got that right," Rory said. "He probably has anger issues."

Everyone looked at Gale's younger brother.

"What?" he said. "I seriously can't be the only one who thought that! Right?"

"No," a voice said. "You're obviosly _knot!_ Get it?"

"Yep, Fin." another replied. "Everyone got it. But no one finds that funny."

Finnick and Coral, both wearing neck braces, were standing in the doorway.

"Y'know, Finnick said. "Long time, no sea Katniss."

"Would ya stop it, already?!" Coral yelled as Finnick held his hands up in surrender. "Jeez. Of all the people in the world, why do I have to be related to... _him._ "

Eve laughed. "You haven't changed a bit," Coral hugged her.

"Yeah, but apparently you have," she said, gesturing at me. "I remember when everyone asked if you were dating and you'd, like, scream no."

"Well," Eve blushed, her eyes meeting my own. "He's kinda grown on me. And that reminds me. Finick-"

"Eve, no. I'm begging you, ple-"

"Coral-"

"EVE, EVE, NO, PLEASE, I'LL DO ANY-"

"Is in love-"

"EVANGELINE MELLARK SHUT YOUR MOU-"

"With her ex-District partner, James Smith. You're welcome."

"Eve. I absoloutely fricking hate you." Coral glared at Eve through gritted teeth.

"CORAL ANASTACIA ODAIR, YOU WHAT?!" Finnick yelled at his cousin.

"Thanks a lot, Eve" Coral said as Eve laughed.

 **CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLETE! I don't know when the next one will be up as I'm gonna start re-loving my EAH fanfic as I feel like I've abandoned it. I will aslo (when I can remember) will put some of my social media in my profile so you can contact me if you want to. As I've put it on Instagram, Snapchat, Skype ect. I might as well tell you guys. My real name is...**

 **wait for it...**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 **(JK, my name is Ellie :) )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I AM SO SORRY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT THIS ON ON SATURDAY BUT I WATCHED DIVERGENT AND INSURGENT AND I DIDNT WANT TO RUSH THIS SO I SAID I'D DO IT YESTERDAY BUT I WAS AT MY NEICE AND NEPHEW'S ALL DAY AND I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY SO I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

 **OWN OCS AND LPD. NOTHING ELSE.**

 **CORALS POV**

"YOU WHAT?!" exclaimed Finnick. "You're dating who?!"

"J-James." I replied. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal anyway. I'm nineteen for god's sake!"

"And...?" he responded. I love him, but jeez...

"I'm an adult. I can look after myself!" I shouted.

"Guys," Peeta exclaimed. "You better see this."

We all followed him into Beetee's lap where Maysilee Donner, Haymitch, Effie and a lady with dark hair and grey eyes were talking.

"Yeah, what about this?" asked Katniss.

"Haymitch, make decision!"

"Vi, I have. I chose May."

"Well, it was the wrong choice!"

"Effie, don't you dare start!"

"What? Can't she have her own opinion?"

"I never said that, did I?"

"You're just taking his side because he chose you! Well, guess what? I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND WHEN WE WERE SIXTEEN!"

"One, I was fifteen then, and two, I am not!"

"Yeah. May wouldn't do something like that!"

"Exactly! Thank you!"

"I... they're... him?!"?" Eve exclaimed. "Wh-why?"

"Because," Caesar Flickerman announced. "Violet was his GF when he went into his Hunger Games, he kissed Maysilee in the Games and on the train and Effie was kissed goodbye by him so they're all arguing about who Haymitch loves. It's Maysilee."

"No it's not, it's me!" yelled Effie and Violet.

Haymitch and Maysilee shook their heads. "No, it's not."

"Prove it!" exclaimed his jealous previous girlfriend.

Haymich smiled. "Okay, then." he then, without warning, wrapped his arms around Maysilee's waist and kissed her. Hard. She pulled away after a while, spluttering.

"Blergh!" she exclaimed. "You taste like alcohol!"

Haymitch snorts. "Duh. Drinking's pretty much the only thing I've done since the Games."

Maysilee smirked. "Any reason besides PTSD?"

Haymitch blushed. "Maybe."

As we were all walking off (Finnick had thankfully gone), I felt a pair of arms wrap around my own waist. I was greeted by blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey, you." James said.

I turned around and kissed him. "Hey."

"So, how'd the great Finnick Odair take me dating his hot cousin?" my boyfriend asked.

"Not well," I frowned. "He freaked."

James rolled his eyes.

"And, you know I love you, but you know when you called me hot-"

"Maddie. Yeah, I got it."

"Coral," Annie called. "You're gonna want to see this. Finnick's about to meet Daniel for the first time!"

I grabbed James's hand and I pulled him out of the room after my cousin's wife.

"Finn," she called when I was standing outside the room with Daniel.

He came in and asked Annie what she wanted. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Coral, now."

I walked in with Daniel and Finnick yelled. "Coral Anastacia Odair, please don't t-"

"No." I said. "He's yours,"

Finnick's eyes widened and filled with tears of happiness. He covered his mouth in shock. "I didn't know... w-we..."

I handed him to Annie,who nodded in agreement."Also, Coral, James and I've been thinking about moving back to Four. We were wonering if-"

"YES, YES YES!" Finnick exclaimed. "You really thought I'd say no?"

The other three adults shrugged. "Fair point,"

"Well, I was thinking we could go back the week aftetr next or something. Coral and James were thinking in about August or something."

Finnick noded. "Can we go pack now, then?"

Annie giggled. "Fine, Mr. Eager!"

My cousin then picked up his wife and son and took them back to his room.

 **So, yeah. I'm really sorry. Peeta's sorry, too. (my Peeta pop figure is sitting next to me). Next chapter, I'm gonna focus on Alia for once. I'm going to tell you now: she has a love interest that is a canon character! I bet you can't guess who he's going to be!**

 **See you on Saturday. If not, you have the right to hit me!**

 **Ellie**

 **:) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **YAY IT ISN'T LATE THIS WEEK! I also want to warn you guys. I finished reading Allegiant last night. And in the middle of Chapter 26, I didn't cry...**

 **I SOBBED SO FREAKIN HARD MY PARENTS MADE FUN OF ME! :(**

 **I'm having a race with my mom to see who can finish the Divergent series quicker and she's on Chapter 41 of Allegiant and I'm on the first Chapter of Four.**

 **I'll just shut up, now...**

"Thank you for voulenteering for the experiment, Thresh." Beetee said. "Are you sure you want to test this? The love potion might not work, I might not have an antidote, it cou-"

"Yes," the former District 11 tribute said. "Just test it. Who am I gonna fall in love with, anyway?"

Beetee grinned. "She's pretty, stubborn and was a past tribute from my District."

"Which Games was she from?"

"The sixty-nineth. She came forth."

Thresh thought carefully. "I don't think I know her. What's her name?"

"Alia." Beetee replied. "Now, do you want to inject the serum yourself or..?"

Thresh took the siringe. "Just bring her in, already."

Beetee called Alia in...

She was the most beautiful girl Thresh had ever seen. She had scarlet hair, chestnut eyes and pale skin. She was about nineteen, twenty-ish. Thresh's jaw dropped.

Beetee laughed at the infatuated young man. "Will you hurry up?"

Thresh rolled his eyes. "Fine," he carefully injected the serum into this neck and looked at Alia. He somehow fell more in love with her.

"Did it work?" asked Alia.

"It's hard to tell." Beeteee replied. "He was pretty smitten beforehand."

Alia giggled. "No, really? I never noticed." she said sarcastically.

"...yeah, he did, and I was just talking to-" Alia was saying before Thresh abruptly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, yeah. Guys, Beetee created a love potion and Thresh and I decided to be victims. Yeah..."

Mar, Alia and Eve errupted in laughter.

"Jeez, Al, I know Coral and I were getting on your nerves with our boyfriends, but are you that desparate?"

Alia blushed. "I was not desparate! I just liked him and volunteered to be the girl he has to fall in love with. See, not desparate!"

"Yeah," Mae muttered. "So not desparate."

Alia proceeded to stick her tongue out at her friend befor Beetee called her and Thresh into his lab.

"Listen, Alia." he said. "We have to give Thresh the antidote now before he explodes from your beauty.

The red-headed young women shakes her head. "Really? You guys couldn't have done better than that? My brother's currently seventeen and he's more mature!"

Beetee and Thresh burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Thresh said. "You caught us." he leans in to kiss Alia who swiftly jerks back.

"No," she said. "You really think I'd kiss you?"

"Well, yeah."

"May I ask why?"

Thresh just stood there.

"Ummm... I... errmmm..." Thresh stuttered. "... Rue dared me..."

Alia smirked. "Did she now? And you were to scared to ignore a thirteen-year-old girl, huh? You do know that if I really didn't like you, I would've kicked your ass by now?"

Once again, Thresh stod there, dumbfounded by what was coming out of this "sweet" girl's mouth. "Do you..."

"...ever shut up? No, she never does, believe me."

"Screw off, Ash."

"I'll tell mom!"

"Go on then!"

"Umm..." Thresh said. "Is this what siblings do?"

Alia's brother, Ashley, noded. "She's always like this."

"Like what?!"

"Bitchy."

"Oh no you didn't!"

 **Imma just leave it here as I'm tired and I have Instagram withdrawal. Yes, I'm that sad. :) So how have you guys been? I was hit in the eye with a hula hoop by one of the boys in my class and it looked like I'd been beaten up! It's a lot better now, though. Also, does anyone have this one friend that you text and they take years to reply? One of my best friends are like that. She also messaged me on ooVoo, Instagram and Snapchat at the same time. What social media do you wanna talk to meh on woman?!**

 **Anyway...**

 **See you the next one you read/I upload...**

 **Ellie**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **SORRY! I WENT TO LONDON ON A SCHOOL TRIP ON WEDNESDAY AND GOT TO THE HOTEL AT 10:30 PM BUT THEN THAT WAS THE WRONG HOTEL SO WE GOT TO THE RIGHT HOTEL AND WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP THERE WAS LOADS OF BANGING THEN WE WERE ALL REALLY TIRED AND IRRITABLE ON FRIDAY AS WE HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL THEN SATURDAY I WATCHED THOR AND READ DIVERGENT FANFICS AND I WAS BUSY ON SUNDAY BECAUSE OF FATHERS DAY AND I WAS SO LAZY AND TIRED YESTERDAY I COULDN'T BE ARSED TO TYPE IT UP SO HERE WE ARE...**

 **... I'll shut up now...**

 **Josephine Snow's POV**

I stepped into Beetee's lab silently with my grandfather's blood-stained suit coat in my hands. Luckily I've overheared Beetee doing this procediure with Thresh, Cato and Maysilee. I threw his coat into the compartment and pressed the confirmation button. Almost instantly after, my beloved grandfather came back to life before me...

 **Rory Hawthorne's POV**

I was walking around with Prim on our break when she pointed out that she heard someone cackling. We peaked in the door where the sound was coming from and to our horror we saw Presi-... Coriolanus Snow. His bratty granddaughter Josephine must have brought him back. She keeps flirting with me and I hate it. She needs to take a frickin' hint already! The "princess" came out of the room and swiftly made eye-contact with Prim and me.

"G-guys, please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!"

I look at Prim who looks at me like I'm stupid. "What are you proposing?" I asked.

The younger Everdeen daughter sighed and face-palmed herself, whereas the narcasist batted her eyelashes at me. " I could go on a date w-"

"No!" Prim and I shout. "We're telling Paylor!"

"Please!" she pleads. "I'm begging you!" she reached out and held my wrist. I yanked it back hard, hurting her hand. She rubbs her wrist.

Prim and I took of running to Paylor's bunk and knocked frantically. She came to the door in a hurry."What is it?"

"Snow's alive. His brat of a granddaughter revived him." I said.

"Well, he isn't president anymore, but that's still a serious issue. I'll be right with you."

We led her to the room where Snow was and we all listened outside the room.

"Got that, Egeria? We'll make another Hunger Games and use this machine and the tributes can be the past tributes or relatives of the Victors!"

Paylor then burst in with an armada that came out of absoloutely nowhere and arrested Snow and shot Egeria.

"Coriolanus Snow, you are sentenced to death in an arena full of all the past victors and tributes." she announced. "And you!" she points at the brat. "I'm complating wether to kill you or not. You have commited high treason, young lady."

Josephine hung her head. "I know," she says, her eyes filling with tears. "I just..."

"Just nothing, Josephine. I will have the citizens of Thirteen **(the readers, aka you!)** decide wether you should live or die. And their decision is final."

I suddenly filled of guilt. Sure, I hated her but I didn't want her to die.

"What's going on?" Katniss shouts. "Why is that tyrant anywhere near my sister?!"

"Kat, breathe. Rory and I were walking past over break and we overheard Josephine reviving him. WE ran to tell Paylor and you get to kill him. And maybe Josephine." Prim explained.

The Mockingjay noded. "I'm okay with that, then."

"Good," Paylor said. "Go and tell your fellow Victors. I have to get the paperwork ready."

 **I'm sorry it's so late and short but my life is like a hyper rollercoaster right now. It's hectic. So you'll have to bear with me for the next month or so until I finish school. I also have to get off the computer now and I have a horrible case of the hiccups right now! :P**

 **Ellie**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Guys, I'm so sorry but I'm changing the update schedule for now. I finish school 3 weeks yesterday and then I've got 6 weeks before I go to my new school, we've gotta write a play, and... ughhh. Also, Titus warning. If you don't know who he is, look him up in the hunger games wiki NOW before you shout at me for not warning you!**

 **BUT over the holidays I will finish the story! Also, if you haven't already, please can you vote on Josephine's fate. Also bonus points for whoever knows where the method for killing Snow came from!**

 **Eve's POV**

This is it. Snow's second death. We're still voting on his granddaughter's fate, though. I walk towards Zach's room. What I see on the way over horrifies me. Titus is ripping apart Egeria's

dead body in his mouth. Thank god he's in solitary confinement. Zach opened his door and I ran straight into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Titus..Egeria..Yeah..."

He squeezed me tighter. "Now let's go kill Snow!"

I looked at him. "You do know that-"

"Yeah. I realized." he grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

 _ **AT THE EXECUTION ARENA...**_

Haymitch, Thresh, Johanna, Alia, Maysilee, Enobaria and Katniss were already in the arena when we arrived. I was surprised Finnick wasn't there until I remembered he went back to Four with Annie, Coral, Daniel and James. Zach scanned the room and told me Snow's feet were cemented to the floor by Leah and her cousin, Clove. I loked at everyone's expressions. Haymitch was drunk or hungover, Maysilee was playing with some sort of darts, Thresh and Alia were sneeking looks at eachother, Johanna was glaring and swearing to Katniss (probably about Snow) and Katniss was ignoring Jo and setting up her bow and arrow.

Suddenly a raspy, male voice booms. "What happened to Egeria?" Snow questioned.

I feel sick and pale. Zach noticed as his arms slip around my waist, holding me.

"We shot her then gave her to Titus. The same thing we're gonna do to you!" Johanna shouts bitterly.

"We're going to use a unique method. All eight of us will have a gun each. One will have a single bullet in the chamber. Who it is, you will never know." Maysilee explains as she gives us all a gun. I look into my chamber. Empty. So is Zach's. I look at Johanna's smirk. She has the bullet. _She's gonna have fun with this._ I laugh.

"On three." Katniss says as Snow closes his eyes. "One..two...three."

We all pull our triggers simulatiously. Snow soon after sits slumped on the floor. We are told to vacate the arena by Beetee over a loudspeaker.

 _He's going to let Titus in._

When we are all out, Beetee motions for us to look through the one-way glass to view the disposal of Snow's body. As soon as it starts, Alia and Maysilee cover their eyes and I bury my head in Zach's chest. He closes his eyes and rests his head on mine. We hear Johanna and Katniss shouting. Well, mainly Johanna.

"Oh My God. He so deserves this.!"

"We could punish Josephine by making her watch this!"

"Jo, calm it."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Buzzkill."

"I heard that!"

 _The door opens; Titus is staring at me while finishing ripping apart Tristan. Meh. Could've been worse. Tristan's a pain in the ass. Titus' eyes move from his mel to me. Crimson blood rolls down from his mouth. He smiles maniacly._

 _"Hello, Eve..."_

I wake up in a cold sweat, heart racing. I look across the room expecting to see my roomate. Right. Coral moved back to District Four. I look at my reflection: red eyes, tear-stained face and a messy ponytail. I hear the door open and I scream until I realize who it is.

Zach walks over and wrapps his arms around me as I bury my head into his neck.

"I figured you'd be awake." he says as I roll my eyes. "I was awake hours ago."

He slowly slipps into bed with me and we both lay down: my head on his chest. I aslo find myself sleeping much better than I ever have before.

 **And that ends the pure Zangeline fluff. So I apologise in advance for the scarce updates that will randomly pop up in the next 3 weeks. This is really random, but my new school uniform makes me feel like I'm in Gryffindor. Don't ask. So yeah. Ooh. I will be starting a Divergent Candor or Dauntless soon. I know they're everywhere on here and Wattpad but I just really love them!**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I'M ALIVE! Sorry, guys. I took a break because school was ending and just recently something in my life just went majorly downhill so while that's being sorted, I've read the Percy Jackson series and I'm currently on Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. So when I finish the HoO series, there will be Percy Jackson fics and hopefully some Divergent ones too. Also, I don't know if I'll finish Miss Charling becaue I have like no idea at all where that's going but I'll figure something out...**

 **DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES BUT IF I DID, FINNICK, PRIM, RUE AND OTHERS WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW. I ONLY OWN MY OCS FOR THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN GHOSTBUSTERS EITHER AND IF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE AND WHY I PUT IT IN HERE, YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! :) ALSO MORE LANUAGE THAN USUAL...**

 **Eve's POV**

I don't know how Johanna could watch that execution. I still have the nightmares. The scary thing is, though, Beetee thinks Snow's alive as a ghost and is trying to make some equipment that'll get rid of him for good and hopefully not rip a hole in the universe. Lovely. Anyway, Katniss is trying to sort out what to do with Coin after Tristan brought her back. She's thinking of another execution but I'm not witnessing that again.

After breakfast, I hear a knock at the door. I look out and see Gale.

 _Crap._ I think. _This is not going to go well._

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"Eve, please give me another chance. I know I've said this before, but I won't give up on u-"

"Too late. I have. I've been dating Zach since I've been brought back, dumbass. Now get lost." I then slam the door in his face, but he catches it.

"Eve, please. I'm begging you."

"You only want me back because Katniss won't go anywhere near you. I'm not dumb like you, you know."

"That's not true. Please just hear me out. Call me names, swear at me, do whatever you want. Just please, listen." Gale pleaded.

"Fine," I said. "You've got 5 minutes."

"Okay, thank you. Yes, I cheated on you. Yes, I lied about kissing Katniss. Yes, you probably think I'm a bastard. Yes, you have moved on, but no. I haven't."

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Anyway," Gale said, oblivious. "I really want you back. You're hot, and I really like that. I really wish you were mine again, so maybe if you're willing to cheat on Za-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him. "You think I'd actually cheat on my amazing and loyal boyfriend with _you_? How low do you think I am? Why would I anyway, I mean, you did cheat on me _and_ you know I absoloutely hate when people cheat, so you actually expect me to do that to Zach to get back with the person who did it to me? You are a lying, back-stabbing,cheating bastard who thinks he can get any girl he wants because he's hot, so he says. Well, guess what, _Gale Hawthorne,_ piss the fuck off and get your sorry ass outta here."

Gale scowls at me then walks off in defeat. Scarily close afterwards, Zach comes up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You heard that entire thing, didn't you?"

He nods. "And I love you for it."

I turn around and press my lips to his and snake my arms around his neck. See, Zach doesn't do what Gale used to do to me and immeadiately try and make me depen it to the point where my shirt is almost on the floor. Zach is seriously one of the only people who've ever cared about me _that_ much. And I love him so much.

A while later, we are called into Beetee's lab where we see Prim, Rue, Josephine,another girl their age and Rory standing to alert with huge guns. Katniss walked in and her face paled.

"Primrose Daisy Everdeen, what in the hell are you doing with a gun?!"

"Actually, Katniss," Beetee explained. "These are the guns that we are using to defeat the ghost of Coriolanus Snow. When the ghost comes into here, it won't be simple to trap him as spirits are feisty and restl-"

Beetee was cut off by the door slamming open and a red, even eviller and scary-looking (if that's possible!) spirt President Snow floats in.

"On three," Rue said. "One Two-"

"THREE!" Rory shouted. The five young teens turned the guns to Snow and green hands came out of them and gripped the spirt as it hissed and it's millions of razor teeth spun in a cirle and snapped shut mere inches infront of my face. I jumped back and slapped Peeta, who was laughing at the situation.

Rory then got really overconfident and started dancing to the unusual sound the machines made. Prim laughed at her boyfriend (yeah, that happened) while the other girls just rolled their eyes.

Gale's brother is a dancing Ghostbuster. Who knew?

But then screams arose from the hallway. Titus had escaped and was using the machine Beetee had used to revive the fallen with to make clones of himself that were running around trying to rip flesh off everyone's bones that got anywhere near him. Katniss grabbed her bow and shot a few dead, but they Titus was still making more. and there was noway to stop him...

 **AND WE'RE DONE HERE! Sorry for the short-ish chapter and cliff-hanger. If you have any ideas for this or Miss Charling, feel free to mesage me on here, Instagram or Snapchat. Also, thank you to** _ **didn't disks**_ **for the Titus idea, and standing upto the user who flamed me (no names). I've got to the point now where there was this girl at school who swore at me, hit me ect. but I've ignored her and she's given up doing this now. But if any of you have any problems with bullying, please tell someone. Also, (happy subject now) YOU GET A VIRTUAL BATCH OF COOKIES IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE!**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**


End file.
